Empezando el Día
by Madame despair
Summary: Para una otro hermoso día, para el otro un inminente día de perros. ¿puede un gesto amable alegrarte la mañana? todo es mejor entre amigos...¿tal vez?. pequeño shoot con destellos de Kacchako! Reviews please!


Hola! Traigo de nuevo otro fic para ustedes que espero les guste. Es mi segunda entrega para el fandom de MHA y esta vez no hice nada de drama, solo algo simple y un poco de friendship, con ligeros tintes de Kacchako. Me gusta la pareja y he decidido que es mi OTP para My hero academia, ¡simplemente me encantan juntos! Ojalá que lo disfruten…

 **Advertencia:** algunas malas palabras y algo de Kacchako ligero.

 **Empezando el Día**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iba con los muchachos en dirección a la entrada del colegio, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y estaban listos para entrar a clases, como siempre ella con su usual sonrisa y charlando animadamente de los sucesos que vendrían la próxima semana, exámenes, la salida del miércoles con las chicas, y claro, el almuerzo de hoy. Uraraka hablaba contenta mientras a cada lado suyo sus amigos le escuchaban con una sonrisa, Iida-kun mientras ojeaba un libro y Deku mas absorto en la muchacha que en la charla en sí. Ella iba feliz pensando en que empezaba otro maravilloso día en su maravillosa escuela.

Apenas y había transcurrido una semana después del festival de deportes pero el ambiente en la escuela había vuelto a lo habitual. O al menos aparentemente. Mientras conversaban rumbo al aula en el corredor Midoriya chocó con el hombro de alguien que iba en sentido contrario, es decir que iba saliendo del salón, y además no venía de muy buen humor, en buen momento se le olvidó coger el almuerzo de hoy y para variar con las prisas olvidó tomarse el licuado… maldito día del demonio. Ahora se moría de hambre y apenas si tenía tiempo de ir a comprar algo a la cafetería, eso claro si ya estaba abierto. Y para empeorar las cosas saliendo se topaba con el trío de tontos y al idiota de Deku se le ocurría pasar por el mismo sitio que él y todavía encima chocar con su omnipotente figura…

-¡fíjate por donde vas pedazo de nerd idiota! –Rabió Bakugou fulminando con la mirada al pobre peli verde

-uh… lo, lo siento mucho Kacchan… -se disculpó y el rubio solo acrecentó su enojo con el estúpido nombrecito que Deku usaba para llamarle.

-estúpido Deku ¡ya te dije que no me llames así!...

-oh… ummm, cierto. Lo olvidé… -sonrió nerviosamente, Iida y Uraraka miraban algo apenados la pequeña disputa, y cómo el explosivo rubio desquitaba su mal humor matutino con el pobre Midoriya. Al fin la castaña harta de ver cómo humillaban a su amigo decidió intervenir

-¿te parece bien tratar así a la gente Bakugou-kun? ¿O es que no desayunaste hoy y por eso estas tan enojado?... –espetó ironizando la chica con las manos en la cadera y el ceño fruncido

\- ¡y a ti qué caraj…! –se detuvo en seco al girar la cabeza para terminar su insulto y ver que quien le hablaba era Uraraka Ochako. Detuvo su lengua viperina antes de decir algo todavía más desagradable y bajó un poco el tono de su voz –ah, eres tú. No te metas en esto niña, es asunto de hombres… y tu pedazo de idiota…

Volvió a dirigirse al pobre Deku, este rió de nuevo y suspiró rascando su melena verde

-sí, sí, ya entendí… lo siento Kacchan… uh, que diga… Ba… Bakugou…-kun? –terminó con una ligera mueca. El rubio volvió a explotar. ¿Kun? ¿Por qué re diantres usaba ese subfijo? ¿Acaso era una nena? ¡Maldito marica de pacotilla!

\- ¿Bakugou-kun? Nadie me llama así y vive para contarlo!...

-¡Basta! Dije que lo dejaras en paz –chilló Uraraka jalando al pobre peli verde de la corbata, Iida se acomodó las gafas y al fin decidió hacer su trabajo como representante.

-¡suficiente compañeros! Como representante y líder de la clase no puedo permitir trifulcas en los pasillos del recinto escolar, mejor vamos a calmarnos y…

-¡Ya cállense trio de inadaptados! –gruñó el rubio con los ojos en blanco y enseñando los colmillos como si fuera una bestia salvaje a punto de saltarles encima- ¡solo déjenme en paz de una maldita vez antes que…!

"gruuuuuuuh"

El rugido de su estómago fue tan fuerte que todos los presentes lo escucharon, Iida arqueó las cejas, Deku se encogió un poco apenado a lo que al pobre katsuki Bakugou se le subían los colores al rostro. ¡Estúpido estómago traidor! Lo había puesto en total ridículo! Menos mal que no fue dentro del salón de clases! Para sorpresa de todos Uraraka echó a reír despreocupadamente. Sus dos amigos la miraban incrédulos, seguramente esos serían sus últimos segundos de vida antes de que el señor intolerancia en persona la mandara al valle de los muertos…

-jajajajaja…. ¡Bakugou-kun tiene hambre! –rió inocentemente la chica, el joven héroe se tensó todavía con las mejillas rojas por el bochorno y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero el timbre de entrada a las aulas sonó repentinamente frenando todo intento de respuesta

-¡Bah! Trio de tarados ¡me hicieron perder el maldito tiempo! –rugió con una venita resaltando en su sien, Iida y Midoriya creyeron que su amiga se salvó por los pelos y mejor la sacaron de ahí tirando de su brazo ¡mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedó! Pensaron los dos con mucho tino.

Bakugou se revolvió el cabello molesto y haciendo una rabieta, entonces Uraraka dejó de reír y apartó un poco a sus compañeros para quitarse la mochila del hombro. La joven sacó una bolsa de papel color café y comenzó a rebuscar en ella, luego sonrió un poco y sacó de ahí un panecillo al vapor relleno. La joven sonrió mientras sus amigos miraban algo inquietos, se acercó al rubio explosivo y puso el panecillo en sus manos con otra sonrisa más pequeña que dedicó al muchacho… Katsuki arqueó las cejas perplejo.

-toma, yo también me pongo de malas si no desayuno… -bromeó con un guiño que hizo sobresaltar un poco al joven, la chica se dio vuelta y alegre como siempre siguió su camino hacia el salón, antes de entrar con los otros dos se volvió de nuevo y miró a Bakugou sin perder su sonrisa- ah sí, ¿por qué no almuerzas con nosotros Bakugou-kun? Te vendría bien no estar tan solo… ¡nos vemos!

Luego entró al aula. Deku e Iida la siguieron sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ciertamente Uraraka le había perdido todo rastro de miedo al chico. Bueno, ya había combatido contra él y visto de qué era capaz, probablemente luego de ello habían muy pocas cosas que asustaran a la castaña. Bakugou se rascó la despeinada cabellera mientras miraba el panecillo en su otra mano. "cuando hay hambre no hay mal pan" y dio un gran mordisco.

-no está mal…- murmuró y mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Bueno, tal vez entre toda esa bola de idiotas que tenía por compañeros había uno que otro que valiera la pena…

De dos bocados se terminó el bocadillo, con su estómago más tranquilo y también con mejor humor entró al salón antes de que lo hiciera el profesor en turno. Tal vez hoy no sería un día tan jodido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, fue cortito y con algo de inspiración porque también tenía hambre XD ¿Reviews? Hasta luego! Madame despair se despide. ¡Plus Ultra! =)**


End file.
